The Curing of Insomnia
by kuteki
Summary: Draco Malfoy cannot sleep. He wanders the castle one night and comes across the reason for his lack of sleep. He attempts to solve the problem.


The curing of Insomnia 

Draco Malfoy simply could not fall asleep, however much he tried, it proved impossible and he was eventually forced to give up. Giving up was not something he attempted lightly, but in this case it was unavoidable. With a sigh, he got out of the bed, grabbing at the nearest clothes he could find, something else that was very out of character and he knew he was going to curse later. He was in that highly irritable frame of mind one only enters after two o'clock in the morning when one is unable to sleep. It is then that even the light breathing of others would frustrate you to no end, in this case the light breathing was in fact loud snoring and Draco Malfoy had to absolutely get away from it all.

At first all he wanted to do was sit in the common room and enjoy the silence, perhaps even start early on that Potions essay. After all one can never be too careful, no matter what he'd said to Granger this morning. But then he was not so pleased to discover that the common room was not deserted and that its two occupants were rather…well occupied. And at the last second surpassing a disgusted complain about Pancy and Nott finding a more private place to do what they were doing, he hastily exited the common room and was greeted with the harshness of the dungeons at night. It was too cold for the light robe he was wearing and hugging himself he headed somewhere warmer. He was not sure where exactly, but as if on their own accord his feet took him towards an unfamiliar part of the castle, he'd only been in once before. When he was following Potter. Draco sighed, this was certainly not where he wanted to be.

And this brings us to the reason for his insomnia, and the reason was walking a few corridors away, invisibility cloak in hand, but of course Draco wasn't aware of that. What he was aware of, what he could not stop replaying through his head, what would not leave him every time he tried to sleep, was the feel of Potter's lips. It had been so sudden and so strange that Draco might have convinced himself in his panic afterwards that he had been under the influence of a spell, if it wasn't for the vividness of the memory and for the look in Potter's green eyes. It happened a week ago and since then Potter had avoided him very carefully, and since then Draco had been unable to sleep. What right did Potter have to go about just kissing people, surely it was against school rules.

It began as an end to a fun afternoon in the library, well fun for Draco at least who had chosen to share a small part of his wit through a comment about Ron and Lavender's relationship. People laughed, Hermione glared, for once Ron was too preoccupied to even notice, but Harry, well Harry had become irrationally angry. Draco was always the first to comment on Potter's short fuse, but that reaction surprised even him.

"Shut up Malfoy. It's not like you know anything about love, or feelings. You haven't got any, have you? Well my friend is happy and he deserves it and Lavender is good for him, you will not ruin this for him!"

Draco stared, all clever retorts frozen on his tongue, because there was something in the intensity of Potter's tone that shocked him. Nevertheless for once he chose to back down.

"Fine Potter whatever. I'm not sure who you are trying to convince, yourself or me."

With that he left, but Potter's eyes kept haunting him and Draco had to follow him to what he assumed was the Gryffindor common room that evening to ask him, well something.

"Potter! Wait."

To Draco's surprise Potter stopped and waited for him, but with his face in the shade, his expression was difficult to determine.

"What do you want Malfoy? I can't do this now, I am tired."

Draco stopped and was for a second at a loss once again, he'd just assumed that the words would come to him when he needed them. But seeing that Potter was about to leave, he forced himself to speak.

"What was that little display this afternoon? And what do _you_ know about love that I don't?"

Harry looked at him, surprise visible on his face, and was about to say something but didn't and turned to leave. Draco wasn't having that and grabbed him on the arm to stop him. Once more the reaction completely surpassed his expectations as Harry jerked away and turning to face him, seized him by the shoulders and kissed him. At least Draco though it was a kiss, in reality it was more of a forceful fusion of lips. There was no tenderness or feelings other than anger, but the force of the anger was enough to leave Draco completely breathless after Potter released him.

They looked at each other for a short moment, Draco in confusion, Harry's face indecipherable and then Harry left, he didn't exactly run, but he was gone very quickly leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy with still tingling lips.

And now Draco could not sleep and it was all Potter's fault and he had to do something and soon, because he needed his beauty sleep.

While lost in thoughts Draco had stopped paying attention to where exactly he was going and was not at all surprised when he tripped on the carpet and losing his balance nearly fell. It was only due to his gracefulness that he didn't. But what did shock him was that there was no carpet or indeed anything to trip on in sight. Draco shivered, having the sudden feeling of being watched, and peering at the empty air straight across him, he very carefully punched the empty space to the left. He was rewarded with a groan and the very solid feeling of flesh, and grinned, feeling pleased.

"Potter is that you? Spying on me now?" he couldn't help saying, even though he was certain it was not the right way to start the conversation that would lead to him being able to sleep again. The curse uttered failed to shock him, he was used to Potter surprising him. And he didn't blink when the vacant space near him was no longer and a very dishevelled Potter stared at him, his mouth a thin line his hand on his wand.

"Malfoy I am the one that is in front of my common room and if I though I would find you out here, well I wouldn't have left it. So I am not sure who is spying whom, but I will leave you to figure it out."

"For Merlin's sake Potter, stop walking away from me, we need to talk." Draco was all business now, he was not leaving this unresolved, also that little piece about the location of the Gryffindor common room was likely to prove fairly useful.

"I have nothing to discuss with you." Potter said and then gave him an odd look. "Um, Malfoy what _are_ you wearing?"

Draco was about to complain about the sudden and uncalled for change of subject when the amusement in Harry's face made him look at his clothing. The initial annoyance was quickly turned to embarrassment and Draco blushed. His thin silk robe was open to reveal Goyle's sister's too big pink pyjama bottoms with little moving butterflies. Horror dawned on him, they'd played that game again, the one in which the loser was forced to wear the most hideous clothes imaginable and parade in the Common Room, it had been Crabbe's turn to lose and he must have dumped everything on the floor before going to bed, and Draco must have picked them up and in the darkness put them on. He was never going to outlive this. So he tried the only possible tactic he knew.

"What Potter don't you like them? From what I've _experienced_ these must be something you should wear, or are your minions not aware that their brave Gryffindor hero has a crush on Draco Malfoy?"

Potter's smile was gone and what replaced it was a carefully arrange blank look.

"If this is about the kiss, know that it was a horrible mistake and if you tell someone I will claim you put me under Imperius."

Draco was delighted.

"Kinky Potter, didn't know you wanted to be my willing _sex_ slave."

Harry was not impressed.

"Did you not hear a word I said? I. Do. Not. Like. You."

"Yes Potter, keep telling yourself, maybe one day you will believe it. Now, don't get the wrong idea, but I simply have to do this or I will never be able to sleep again."

With those words, Draco moved so close, he was only inches from Potter's face before holding his chin to angle their faces together and kissed him. Harry's first reaction was to open his mouth and protest, or at least that's what he would say later. Action unwise, when faced with a Draco Malfoy. Draco was happy to determine that Potter tasted of nothing more unusual than toothpaste and that his lips were soft and supple. Nevertheless he had to make sure and was particularly pleased when Harry started to respond, their tongues swirling in battle. He wasn't sure when they moved so that he had Potter backed against a wall with his thigh forcing his knees apart or when Potter put his hand in Draco's hair but they were like that when Draco finally pulled away.

"Mmm, not bad Potter."

Harry had looked dishevelled before but now he looked deliciously ravished and Draco could not help but place a final kiss on his lips before moving away.

"Well good night, now I know, I can finally sleep."

"Malfoy?" Harry finally croaked.

"And maybe we'll bump into each other again some night."

And he was gone.


End file.
